


On Names

by ConvenientAlias



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Background Attolia/Eugenides - Freeform, Gen, Missing Scene, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: After Attolia gets engaged to the Thief of Eddis, Relius gives her what counsel he can.





	On Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melody_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/gifts).



Attolia didn’t ask Relius’ opinion before deciding to marry a goatfoot boy but she did come to him afterwards, and he brought her what she needed. Every scrap of information they had on the Thief, dating back to his birth. She sat in his office poring over them, and he sat there with her. He didn’t ask her what the hell she’d been thinking. It had been a tough choice, but necessary; it would get the Mede off their back, and of course they wouldn’t let a boy like Eugenides steal sovereignty. It would be a tricky game, keeping him from it, but Relius had been playing tricky games all his life.

One question she asked threw him off. “Should I call him Gen?”

“What?”

“His friends call him Gen,” she said, “Eddis, his relations, the magus of Sounis… If I’m to be his wife…”

The explanation sounded like an apology—odd, coming from his iron queen. But she was never embarrassed. Relius pushed the notion away. “I think it would be best to stick with Eugenides.”

“Right.” She went back to reading.

At some point, Relius pondered, she might have to call him Attolis. To solidify his legitimacy—if they decided they wanted him to be seen as legitimate. Acknowledgement could give him more power, though.

“Eddis calls him Gen.”

He refocused. “Yes.”

“Can I allow a rival queen to be on more intimate terms with him than his wife?”

“Eugenides’ monikers are not known to the general public; I doubt it will be an issue. But,” he added, “of course you may call him what you want. You are the queen.”

“Eugenides is probably best.” Attolia went back to reading.

It seemed a trivial matter. Still, Relius felt somehow that he’d made a mistake he couldn’t quite pinpoint.


End file.
